The Killer Girls of Gravity Falls
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: A series of one-shots for Dipper Pines. Will the girls of this strange Oregon town be the end of him, or the start of something new? Read and find out. Rated T for no reason at all.
1. Empusa

**So I have recently begun to watch the new TV show Gravity Falls. I think it's cute and hilarious. I love Dipper Pines so much, his name is so cool :D  
So I decided to write a fanfic for it, once I saw that they had a section for it here. I love how the story content doubled practically overnight. That's awesome! I hope this will be so popular. **

**So I thought I could write a series of one-shots about Dipper, because I think he is so awesome and everything. This takes place after the most recent episode****, The Hand That Rocks the Mabel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or anything related to it. If I did, I would make Dipper Pines come to life so I could go on adventures with him all the time.**

* * *

The day after Mabel and Dipper Pines had defeated the psychic Lil' Gideon was quite normal, which was strange for the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The twins were having a scrambled egg eating contest, which was won by Dipper when Mabel began choking on her eggs and had to be helped by Wendy. After that Wendy demanded that the two of them go play outside before they killed themselves with their contest.

"What should we do now, Dipper?" Mabel asked as she messed with her newest sweater, which was a shimmery silver with pink stars all over it. The goat which always chewed on Mabel's sweaters was surprised when Mabel swatted it away. "No goat, you can't eat this one!" Mabel said sternly before offering the animal a tin can.

Dipper looked up from his book and frowned. "I don't think you should be feeding him tin cans." He said as he turned the page and began reading about floating eyeballs.

"The goat is fine, let's go do something interesting now! I'm bored." Mabel grabbed the book from Dipper and laughed when he tried to take it back. "What are you reading about? Eyeballs, gross. Let's go find a vampire!"

Dipper groaned but nodded and Mabel handed him back the book happily. She grabbed his hand and began dragging him into the woods. But before the twins could enter the mass of trees, they were stopped by Soos.

"Where are you two off too?" The chubby man asked curiously.

"We are going to go find a vampire, maybe he will be my boyfriend!" Mabel squealed as she clasped her hands together dreamily and thought about the fun she could have with a vampire boyfriend. Dipper and Soos fake barfed at the same time and laughed at the same time. Mabel growled and began walking into the woods by herself, leaving Dipper with Soos.

Dipper stopped laughing and wiped a tear that had formed. "Mabel?" He questioned when he noticed his twin was not with them anymore. Suddenly there was a scream coming from somewhere in the woods. "Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he ran into the mass of trees to get to his sister. He ran blindly into the woods, not caring that branches were hitting his face and trying to catch him. Mabel screamed again, which made Dipper run even faster. Dipper began praying that he wouldn't be too late to save her. Just as Dipper was beginning to fear the worst, he tripped on a tree root and was sent headfirst into a huge clearing. He looked up and saw Mabel chatting away happily with a strange girl he had never seen before.

Mabel turned to see her brother and went over to help him up. "Dipper, you have to meet Emma! She is so nice!" She squealed as she dragged Dipper towards the girl by his shirt collar. "Emma, this is my brother Dipper, the one I was talking about."

Dipper looked up at the strange girl; she was smiling down at him. She was the same height as Mabel, had on a long white dress that reached the ground, and had long blonde hair. Her blue eyes were sparkling with laughter and she offered a hand out to him. "Hello Dipper, Mabel told me about you before we started talking about some boy bands. I'm Empusa, but you can call me Emma." She said sweetly as she shook Dipper's hand in greeting.

Dipper looked at his sister confused, where in the world did she find this girl? "What was with the screaming?" he asked.

Emma laughed and pulled something from a pocket in her dress and handed it to him. When Dipper unfolded it, he saw that it was a poster of some guy. Mabel gave out a scream and began jumping around like a chicken with its head cut off. "She likes my poster of Edgar Cukken, a vampire teen from the movie Sunrise. I told her she could have it if she wanted."

Mabel snatched the poster from Dipper and began to rub her face against it lovingly. "Emma, you and I are going to be mega best friends!" She squealed happily. Emma laughed and grinned at Dipper when Mabel ran back to the Mystery Shack to put the poster on her bedroom wall.

"Your sister is very energetic," Emma commented as she and Dipper began to walk after Mabel.

"Yeah, she is," Dipper agreed as he held a branch out of the way for Emma to walk through. She smiled at him and Dipper felt his whole body tighten in a strange way. "Uh…so Emma, do you live here?" Dipper asked, trying to distract him from this strange new feeling.

Emma shook her head, causing her blonde hair to catch onto a tree branch. "Oww," she said as she pulled the blonde strands off the branch. She grimaced when some strands were left twisted around the wood. "I actually live in a town a few miles from here." Emma said before stumbling forward and crashing into Dipper. "Sorry, this dress isn't made for hiking in the woods."

Dipper grinned and both of them continued walking away and talking. Emma looked back at the branch that had caught her hair and growled inwardly when the blonde strands turned an ugly black before disappearing altogether.

* * *

When Dipper and Emma finally made it to the Mystery Shack, it was lunch time. Dipper couldn't believe how fast the day was going, but he didn't mind since he had gotten to know Emma a lot better. He was pleased to know that she loved the supernatural as much as he did. She also liked solving mystery and puzzles. She even knew how to make maps using lemon juice as invisible ink! Emma was also twelve like him and Mabel!

"Who is your friend, Dipper?" Wendy asked as she walked over to the three kids who were enjoying some popsicles. Emma frowned at Wendy, which made the teen's eye widen in surprise. "Do you have a problem?" Wendy demanded, placing her hands on her hips. When Dipper and Mabel looked at Emma she was looking at Wendy innocently.

"I'm Emma, and yes I do have a problem. My problem is with your rude attitude." Emma said sweetly before sticking her tongue out at the red-head. Dipper and Mabel began to laugh at their new friend, which made Wendy stomp off in anger. Emma smiled at her friends and asked, "Is she always like that?"

Dipper shook his head at Emma's question. "Never, I wonder what has gotten into her."

Mabel punched Emma's shoulder gently, getting the blonde's attention. She gestured for Emma to lean closer and when Emma did, Mabel whispered in her ear, "Dipper has a crush on Wendy."

"I do not!" Dipper protested as he heard Mabel. "Don't believe anything she says, Emma!"

Emma smiled at Dipper before turning to look at Mabel. "Do you think I could talk to Dipper alone for a minute?" She asked the female twin. Mabel squealed and dashed inside the Mystery Shack, only to be seen peeking through a window moments later.

Dipper groaned at his sister's spying and waved at her to go away. "What did you want to talk about, Emma?" He asked.

Emma blushed and looked at the ground. "Dipper, I really enjoyed getting to know you and Mabel." She began to say as she messed with a loose thread on her white dress. "And I was kinda hoping that you and I could…"

"Could?" Dipper asked when the blonde didn't continue her sentence. "Go on a date?"

Emma looked up and grinned happily. "I was going to say hang out tonight, but a date sounds even better! How about a picnic in the forest? We could see if we can find a werewolf or something out there."

"I'd like that, what time should we meet to hang?" Dipper said, making it go from date to hanging out with a simple word switch. He noticed that Emma seemed sad when he did that. "Nine sound good?"

Emma shook her head, "I have something that needs done around nine, and it will take a while. Plus I hear werewolves don't come out until at least eleven. We should meet sometime around then." She explained to Dipper as she stood.

"Eleven sounds good to me," Dipper agreed.

"Perfect," Emma squealed, "well I better get home and start on the things I need done. Bye Dipper." Emma gave Dipper a quick kiss on the cheek before running off into the woods.

Dipper placed a hand on his cheek and blushed. "Your girlfriend seems interesting." A voice said from behind him. Dipper turned to see an angry Wendy behind him.

"Oh, hey Wendy. What's wrong?" Dipper asked as he tried to get his blush under control.

"Your little girlfriend doesn't seem right to me. You shouldn't go out with her tonight." Wendy explained before walking away.

"You're just jealous," Dipper shouted after her. He turned and ran into the Mystery Shack and up to his bedroom in the attic.

Wendy looked after Dipper in surprise and screamed, "I am not jealous!"

"You sound like you are," Mabel said as she walked up behind Wendy. "What do you have against Emma anyways?"

Wendy looked down at the twin and noticed she had changed her sweater to a green with flower petals on it. "Cute sweater. And that girl is weird! Something about her is off, like that Norman guy you were dating a few weeks ago."

Mabel's eyes widened as she remembered how Norman had actually been five gnomes that wanted her for their queen. "Y-you think so?" Wendy nodded as she looked towards where Emma had run off. Mabel began to panic and ran up to her and Dipper's bedroom before Wendy could say another word.

As she entered the room, Mabel jumped onto Dipper's bed. "Dipper, I need to borrow that book for a second."

"Why?" Dipper asked as he looked up from the said book.

"Please, Dipper, it's important!" Mabel pleaded. Dipper groaned and handed it to her. Mabel began flipping through the pages until she came to one. "What did Emma say her real name was?"

"Empusa, why?"

"Dipper, your girlfriend is a man-killer!" Mabel exclaimed as she showed the page she had landed on to Dipper.

Dipper took the book from Mabel and began to read out loud. "Empusa is a nightmarish figure, with one leg of bronze, the other resembling the hind-leg of a donkey." Dipper pushed the book into Mabel's chest and growled. "Last time I checked, Emma doesn't look anything like that."

"But she wears that long white dress, how would you know what her legs look like?"

"Because, after you had run ahead of us, Emma and I walked back her and she tripped countless times in that dress and I got a good look at her legs. Neither of them were bronze or donkey resembling." Dipper shouted before walking out of the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked in a panicked voice.

"To meet Emma for our date," Dipper shouted before leaving Mabel completely alone.

Mabel looked at the book again and sighed, "Maybe she isn't this creature." She said as she continued to read the page. "Or maybe I was right!" Mabel exclaimed as she read a certain paragraph. "I have to stop Dipper!"

* * *

Dipper looked at his watch again. The time was eleven-thirty, so Emma was really late. Dipper gave out a yawn and leaned against a tree. "Maybe I should close my eyes while I wait for her." Dipper said sleepily.

"Oh, Dipper," a sweet voice called out. "I am so sorry I am late." Dipper opened his eyes slightly to see Emma standing in front of him.

"It's ok," he said before yawning. "I was just resting my eyes." Emma giggled at him and gave him a hug.

"I have a special surprise for you, Dipper." Emma whispered in his ear. "It will drain you dry."

"Why did you say that?" Dipper asked.

"Say what?" Emma said innocently as she backed away from him.

"Drain you dry. What does that mean?"

"It means," a voice called out from behind the pair, "that she will drain your veins of blood, because I was right! And by definition so was Wendy."

Dipper turned to see Mabel glaring at Emma, her grappling hook and his book in her hands. "What are you doing here, Mabel?" He demanded.

"Yes, Mabel, what are you doing here?" Emma asked as she growled angrily. Before Mabel could reply, Emma grabbed Dipper and carried him further into the woods.

Mabel could hear her brother shouting to be put down, and she knew that Emma—or rather Empusa would not let go of her latest prize. Mabel took aim with her grappling hook and shot it at a nearby tree. She was pulled to it and landed on a branch, and then she repeated the process until she was catching up to the girl who had her brother.

Empusa ran on until she came to a cliff overlooking the waters, she had nowhere to go now. She put Dipper down and kissed him to stop his shouts to be let go. "Dipper, why is your sister trying to make up stories about me?" She asked in an innocent and confused tone.

"I'm not," Mabel said as she approached the duo. "You are going to drain my brother of his blood, Empusa. But not while I'm around, you ugly witch."

"Dipper, you can you believe this?" Empusa demanded, but Dipper didn't answer. Instead he was looking at her with wide eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Your hair," Dipper managed to say quietly. Emma pulled a bunch of her hair into view and screamed when she saw the golden color fading into a dingy, tangled black. "Mabel was right about you!" Dipper exclaimed.

Empusa screamed angrily and was about to grab Dipper, but Mabel shouted. "Keep your hands off my brother, you stupid, hideous thing!" Empusa screamed in pain as pieces of her dress disappeared, and revealed her pale white legs, which were changing rapidly. One was turning into a bronze color, and the other was gaining brown fur.

"How did you do that?" Dipper shouted as Empusa began going after him once more.

Mabel opened the book and read out loud to him the passages he had missed. "She could also alter her appearance to make herself look beautiful and once a young man fell under her spell, she would drain his veins of blood. She was not however altogether substantial and would disappear like a dream, if the young man only knew that to defeat her powers, all he had to do was to insult her."

Dipper stopped running from Empusa and looked at Mabel in surprise. "Seriously? That's it? Insult her and she goes away?" He demanded. He made a choking noise when Empusa grabbed him by his throat.

"You're mine now!" She squealed.

Dipper grabbed her hands and began to stutter. "You…are…ugly." Empusa screamed in pain and released him, letting Dipper drop to the ground. He saw that her hand was beginning to fade.

"You are stupid!" Mabel shouted as well, coming up beside Dipper. The twins both shared a look and began chanting together. "You are ugly, you are stupid, you are ugly, and you are stupid."

Empusa screamed in constant pain as her body began fading more rapidly. Dipper stopped the chanting when she was just a head. He stepped closer to her and got in her face and said, "You are nothing compared to Wendy, no man will ever love you." With those words, Empusa vanished and her screaming faded as well.

Dipper walked back over to Mabel and took the book from her. "Let's go home." He said sadly.

Mabel put an arm around her brother. "It's ok, you get over the fact you girlfriend or boyfriend tried to kill you pretty quickly." She said comfortingly.

"Really?" Dipper asked as he looked at her. Mabel nodded and continued walking with Dipper towards the Mystery Shack.

"If you find a new love interest at least."

"Mabel!"

* * *

**So that was my one-shot. I have a whole 'freaky love interests for Dipper' idea. This took me two days to write, and I'm surprised at how quick it was. I don't think the others will be as easy.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, please review and tell if you did or not. I want comment, questions, writing tips, anything you can think of. **

**If I can get ten reviews before the next update (which I think will be every Wednesday so I can have time to write other things) I will give you all a Dipper or Mabel Pines doll! :D**

**See you all next week :D**


	2. Mummy, Aziza

**Firstly I would like to say that I am surprised at how fast this category is growing! 39 stories so far and I bet all of them are great, I have read a few myself :)**

**Secondly, I would like to thank my twelve super awesome reviewers for the previous chapter; WiSeGiRl101TTYLXOX, HemisfierPark, screwsfallout, YJ-Lover, Linariel, Lolita-Lollipops, hayato bomber, (I love your name by the way), Michael Eaton (love you sweetheart -hearts-), anon, Tabbypie101, and Andronika23. You all get either a Dipper or Mabel Pines doll –hands out the dolls-. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do for this chapter as well. I would also like to thank those who favorite and followed this, you are awesomeness! I only have a few things to say to a few reviewers, so let's do that now.**

**screwsfallout - Thank you, I'm glad everyone stayed in character, I was really worried that they were going to be OOC. And the killer girls idea was just something I came up with when I thought about how it wasn't fair that Mabel got all the summer romance, but I wanted it to be freaky so it would fit with the show.**

**Linariel – The monster choice was something I had found in The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Mythical Creatures, that's where I am getting all my information for these things. I'm creative and can make up monsters, but I was lazy. :P**

**Ok, so I have said my things, gave out the dolls, and I know I had one more thing to do before starting the next one-shot…what was it besides saying that this takes place after The Inconveniencing…oh yeah, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think a seventeen year old could own Gravity Falls? If so, you need your brain checked. ;P**

* * *

"Dipper, I need you and Mabel to clean out the basement for me." Gruncle Stan told his nephew before leaving to go trick more people from the town to give him money. Dipper groaned and went into the attic bedroom where Mabel was trying to decide what to wear for the day.

"Mabel, Stan needs us to clean the basement." Dipper said as he looked into the bedroom.

Mabel was holding up two sweaters to her body in a mirror. "Dipper, which should I wear today? The blue one with green swirls or the white one with red hearts?" Mabel asked as she showed him the two sweaters.

Dipper groaned and pointed to the blue one. "Just put that one on and let's go!" He said before leaving his sister alone to get dressed. It took five minutes, but when Mabel finally joined him, she was wearing the blue sweater with a black skirt, and a blue, green headband. "Can we go clean this basement now? I want to look for Bigfoot before today ends." Dipper said to her.

Mabel nodded and followed Dipper to the door that lead to the basement. "Bigfoot isn't real," she said calmly, "it's just a furry lady with a huge right foot."

"You have no proof of that," Dipper replied before he ran into Soos's belly. "Oops, sorry."

Soos helped up Dipper and set his blue and white hat back on the little boy's head. "Where are the two of you headed off to?" He asked as he ate a candy bar.

"Stan wanted us to clean the basement," Mabel replied.

Soos nodded, "Ok, well if you see a sarcophagus down there, let me know. Stan wanted me to set up the 'cursed' Egyptian exhibit before next week, but the sarcophagus has been missing for ages." The chubby man used air quotations on the word 'cursed', but Mabel and Dipper exchanged a knowing look. The exhibit could truly be cursed and no one would know it.

Dipper gave Soos a thumbs up before opening the basement door. "We will definitely do that," he said. Soos nodded and walked away to do whatever else he had to do. Mabel joined Dipper at the door, and both siblings began to descend into the darkness of the basement.

"Dipper," Mabel whispered as she grabbed the back of his shirt to make sure they stayed together. "Where is the light?"

"Hey, you two," Wendy called from the door. Both Dipper and Mabel turned to look at the teen. "If you are going down there, you need a flashlight. The light switch is on the wall somewhere." She said as she tossed a flashlight down to the twins, which Dipper caught.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Mabel shouted up to her. Wendy waved and walked away to go hang out with her friends.

Dipper turned on the flashlight and continued his way down the stairs. Mabel quickened her pace to keep up with her brother. They both finished walking down the long stairs, and Dipper began to shine the light on the wall in front of them, trying to find the light switch that Wendy had mentioned. It took him a minute but he found it.

"Is that a skull light switch?" Mabel asks as Dipper flipped the switch. The new light in the basement revealed how messy and dusty the room was, causing Dipper and Mabel groaned loudly. "This will take forever!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper goes over to a set of boxes and begins going through them. "Maybe if we start now, it won't take too long…right?" Giving out another groan, Mabel begins helping her brother go through boxes. They don't speak for about ten minutes as they go through the boxes. "Hey, Mabel, check this out," Dipper says, breaking the silence.

Mabel looks over at her brother, who is holding up a silver necklace with a silver cross-like symbol on it. "That's cute…what is it?" Dipper looks at it and shrugs, but puts the necklace in his pocket. "Well, I found something even better!" Mabel says excitedly. She pulls out a mask that looks like an owl and puts it on. "Baaahhh!" Mabel says while sticking out her tongue and shaking her head from side to side.

Dipper laughed at his sister and looked away from her to try and control his laughter. It was then that he noticed something golden in the corner of a wall. "Mabel, look at that," Dipper said as he pointed towards the object. He got up and rushed over to it, pushing some boxes out of the way. When he finally reached the object, he was surprised to see a golden sarcophagus.

"Looks like we can tell Soos where his missing sarcophagus went," Mabel comments as she looks at the golden coffin.

"We can't tell him yet, what if it really is cursed?" Dipper demands as he touched the cold metal.

"So what are we going to do? Open it?" Mabel asks.

"Yep," Dipper says as he begins pulling at the lid of the sarcophagus. It swings open suddenly and Dipper falls backwards. Dipper looked up to see a small mummy inside the thing.

"Gross," Mabel says. "That thing is covered in toilet paper!"

"That's a tiny mummy for such a big box." Dipper says confused. He looks at the sarcophagus again and notices a piece of paper taped to the inside. He takes it and begins reading what is written on it. "Aziza, awake with sliver life."

"What does that mean?" Mabel asks Dipper as she looks at the paper he has. Dipper turns his back to the mummy to discuss the writing on the paper. As they talk, Mabel looks at the mummy and gasps. "Dipper, they eyes are red!"

Dipper turns and sees that the mummy's eyes are red and it began to move slowly. "What happened? How is it moving?" The mummy reaches for him and takes a step but falls forward on its face. Some of the bindings come loose and Dipper screams like a girl when he sees the dead and shriveled flesh.

Mabel grabs Dipper and drags him up the stairs as the mummy gets back to its feet. "We need to go!" She screams as they run. The mummy gives out a cry and tries to get closer to Dipper. Dipper notices that the mummy's eyes are blue instead of red now. That was all he saw before Mabel slammed the basement door.

"Hey there, where's the fire?" Wendy asked when she saw the two twins.

"There is a mummy down there! It wants to kill us!" Mabel shouted in panic.

Dipper ignored his sister and opened the door while she was busy screaming at Wendy about what happened. He saw the mummy was looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. Dipper looked back at Mabel and Wendy before entering the basement and closing the door behind him.

The mummy looked at him with those blue eyes as he took on step at a time closer to it. "What do you want?" Dipper asked. The mummy lifted an arm up and pointed it at him. "Me? Well you can't have me." Dipper said sternly.

The mummy made a sound and reached for him; before he could flinch away the mummy had grabbed the silver necklace and held it up. "That's what you want?" Dipper asked, the mummy giving a noise that sounded happy. Handing it to him, the mummy turned around. Understanding what it wanted, Dipper fastened the necklace around the mummy's neck.

The necklace glowed once it was on the mummy and so did the mummy itself. The mummy turned to Dipper and said in a surprisingly sweet voice. "Thank you, Dipper. You have returned my ankh to me."

"Y-you can t-talk?"

"Only when my necklace is on me, it was blessed by the Goddess Isis when I was born dead. My mother prayed for my life and this necklace was what gave it to me. But it is also cursed; I can never truly be at rest while it remains." The mummy said sadly.

"Aziza…awake with silver life…" Dipper says quietly.

"Yes, my name is Aziza. And I require your assistance," the mummy explained. "This ankh is cursed so I will live unless it is destroyed. I do not wish to live on this Earth anymore; I want my eternal rest that my parents have received with their passing."

So how am I supposed to help?" Dipper asks.

Aziza thought for a moment. "Isis said that a sacrifice to the fire while wearing the necklace would destroy it." She said after a moment.

"Sacrifice? Like as in a goat? Because I have a goat," Dipper said eagerly. That goat had eaten up the things in his room a few days ago, and even though Mabel had fixed everything with her artistic skills, Dipper was still really mad at the animal.

"Sure, that works…but we need a large fire…" Aziza said.

Dipper thought for a moment before asking, "Would a bonfire work? It is fire after all, it's not like you need a volcano…right?"

"A volcano would be a little much, fire is fine. Where do we go for this…bonfire?" Aziza asked, trying to rewrap her bindings to keep her flesh covered.

Dipper began walking back up the stairs. "We can make one in the woods. But we have to get you outside. Can you climb these stairs?"

Aziza shook her head as best she could. "My binding would rip, and my flesh would fall off. I want to die in one piece. I would need to be carried up the stairs, I can walk from there." She began playing with her ankh necklace.

"Well you are my size, I can carry you." Dipper offered. Aziza walked towards him, signaling she had no problem with this plan. Dipper hoisted Aziza on his bag and began gagging.

"What's wrong?"

"No offense, but you smell really gross." Dipper said as he began climbing the stairs.

"I've been dead for over a thousand years, what did you expect? For me to smell like daisies?" Aziza demanded.

"No need to be rude," Dipper said angrily as he continued climbing. He heard Aziza mumble something about not being stupid, but he chose to ignore it. Both human and dead human corpse was at the top of the stairs in no time at all. Dipper put down Aziza and opened the door, looking to see if anyone was around. "Ok, it's clear, let's go." He said before leading Aziza into the main floor of the Mystery Shack.

"Why are we sneaking around?"

"Well, let's just say that if my great-uncle saw you, then you would be forced to entertain stupid tourists for the rest of your…uh…never mind." Dipper stammered as he blushed.

"Let me guess…the rest of my 'life'?" Aziza said as she playfully punched Dipper in the shoulder. Both winced when they heard a loud crack.

"Was that your-"

"Yes, just forget about it. It doesn't hurt, I'm 'dead', remember?" Aziza said as she held her wrist. "Can we just go, please? I want to die before tomorrow gets here."

Dipper nods his head and leads Aziza outside of the Mystery Shack, checking to make sure no one would see them. Rushing her into the safety of the trees, Dipper held his breath and prayed that they wouldn't get caught. Aziza got upset when her bindings got caught on tree branches, but gave no complaints.

Soon the pair emerged in the clearing where Dipper has first met Empusa, about a week earlier. "So is this a good enough spot to make the fire?" Dipper asked.

Aziza examined the spot, "Yes, it will work. Shall we make the fire now?" Dipper nodded and they both began collecting sticks and dry leaves, putting them all in a pile. When there were enough sticks and leaves to make a medium sized fire, Aziza told Dipper it was time to light it. Dipper took out a box of matches that he carried on him and struck a match, throwing it into the pile of dead leaves, the leaves caught on quickly and soon so did the sticks.

"Oh we forgot the goat, I'll go get it." Dipper said as he remembered the sacrifice part that was needed to break the curse on Aziza's necklace.

"No need," Aziza said as she grabbed Dipper's arm. She led him over to the fire and handed him her necklace. "That will take too long."

"But you said you needed a sacrifice to give when you threw the necklace into the fire." Dipper said confused at the mummy and her words.

"Yes, I did say that," Aziza said, "which is why you will be my sacrifice so that I may achieve eternal rest once and for all!"

Dipper gasped and pushed the necklace into Aziza's chest. "No way! I was more than willing to help you if it meant I could also be rid of the goat, but there is no way I am going to be the goat for you!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Dipper Pines." Aziza said angrily as she pushed the necklace back towards Dipper while also managing to push him back a few feet.

"Oh, no you didn't just push me!" Dipper said angrily before pushing Aziza backwards. Aziza fell straight into the fire, the ankh in her hands. Aziza began to scream as her bindings caught fire.

"Dipper, please save me!" She cried out in pain as the smell of her burning flesh reached her nose.

Dipper turned away from the burning mummy girl and began to walk away. "Goodbye, Aziza. Enjoy your eternal rest now." He said sadly before leaving the mummy to burn.

Dipper walked his way through the woods and back to the Mystery Shack where he saw Mabel playing with the goat. "Where have you been?" Mabel asked when she saw her brother.

"Hey, Mabel, hey, goat," was all Dipper said before he went up to the attic bedroom. He opened up his book and under the weaknesses of mummies, he wrote in big letters 'FIRE!'

* * *

**OMG I absolutely hated this one! I had so much going on this week that I was freaking out Tuesday night because I had nothing done. I started writing and only got about three paragraphs done before my eyes hurt. I had been swimming with my friends, and I have bad habit of opening my eyes underwater. Then I woke up today and decided I didn't like what I had written so I started all over! Thankfully I did the beginning author's note yesterday so I didn't have to today. But I wrote this in one day, and I had an awful time trying to figure out how to end it. Everything after Dipper asks Aziza how he is supposed to help was where I had a hard time. I hate the ending so so much, but I was pressed for time. The next one will be better, promise!**

**Ok, done rambling…so I am so grateful to my boyfriend who attempted at helping me end this. I owe him so so much! Thank you, Michael :)**

**And I want to know what you thought. I don't care if you tell me that this one sucked compared to last time, due to the rush, I wouldn't blame you. So give me questions, comments, writing tips, anything! Tell me how to improve or what to keep doing. And I demand to know if these people are in character! I want them to be realistic and believable!**

**So review people! Those who review will get hug from my monkey! HUG MY MONKEY! :D**

**Goodbye…MONKEY HUG!**


End file.
